20 Truths
by SonYukiGoku'sSister
Summary: The life of Shirahama Kazue femKenichi and her martial arts teachers


20 Truths

1. When Kazue endured nightmares during weekends, she would find comfort practicing in the dojo. It is not the first time one of the Ryozanpaku residences found her asleep on the floor. Akisame had told her many times it is not the most comfortable position. When it happened for the eighth time, they encouraged her to talk about it. They found she did not say anything before because she was afraid it was silly and was afraid that being at Ryozanpaku is a dream and she would one day wake up to find it is not real. Akisame then suggested to her that she keeps a diary to record her daily activities, to prove that Ryozanpaku exists.

2. When Kazue misses her family, if she is free, Apachai lifts her upon his back and jumps across buildings to bring her home for dinner, or for the night. Sometimes, he brings her over while she is asleep to surprise her. Kazue brings sweets for him for being sweet.

3. When Kazue had more than enough of verbal abuse at school, Miu and the rest of Ryozanpaku residence tell her that the people do not know her and had no right to verbally abuse her, and to be strong. They would divert her mind to training and meditation. Most often it would go for over a week. Verbal abuse, they found was a lot harder to cure than physical abuse.

4. When Kazue has her monthly visit from Mother Nature, her teachers allow her to cool down first. They even abduct Niijima to be the training dummy for the afternoon, or convince Takeda or Ukita to come over and brawl with her lest she tries to kill Niijima. The secret Sakaki, Akisame, Ma Kensei and Apachai would never tell her is that they were afraid of her being angry, after first-hand experience of an angry Miu, coupled with Honoka's kidnapping from Ragnorak, they are privy to when Kazue gets angry as she gets stronger under their training. Not to mention Hell has no fury a woman scorned – or a hormonal teenage girl.

5. When Sakaki brings Kazue to his underground missions, he is secretly glad she is an A-cup. It is easier for his enemies to mistake her for a boy, should he not be able to protect her. Even if it was troublesome to the police, he would kill any man who would take advantage of his _cute little disciple_.

6. When Sakaki watches Kazue interact with the boys, particularly Hermit, he could not help but feel a little angry – something Akisame might call over-protective – but why does she does seem to enjoy sparring with them so much. One could imagine his grumbling, when she, Honoka and Miu made chocolate for Valentine's – most of hers went to Hermit – and came home on White Day afternoon with a huge bunny plushie in her arms from a classmate named Natsu Tanimoto.

7. When Elder buys a lollipop he makes sure he gets one for both Kazue and Miu, knowing their love for sweets. As Honoka had shown. It was very sweet of Kazue to tell her sister that she did not want Honoka to see recovering from bruises daily. That and Kazue knew her teachers, particularly Akisame, would come up with more elaborate training drill.

8. When Elder watches Miu spar with Kazue, he could not help but wonder if those two would get any closer if they had been sisters when Izumi joined the girls a while later, the three girls were inseparable. Then when Kisara joined the little group, Hayato laughs as he watches the Neko-Kwan-Do mistress treats Kazue like a younger sister. Izumi, on the other hand, is arguably the most normal girlfriend Miu and Kazue have.

9. When Akisame crafts a different animal, he shows Kazue how it is done. They have to keep up appearances with the school's headmaster. He also provides her with philosophy related to the animal and apply them to philosophical jiujutsu. Because her only talent is 'hard work' it takes Kazue a long time to fully master each technique, but at least she is quick to understand his teachings.

10. When Akisame writes calligraphy, he teaches Kazue the meaning behind the words, and how some have hidden words within them as well. One thing he discovers from it all is Kazue's love for words.

11. When Kensei Ma attempts to take a picture of her panties, or naked, he is also testing her awareness to her surroundings. Kazue took great care at hiding her underwear away from him. Despite being a pervert, he also how she cares for others deeply.

12. When Kensei Ma gives her herbal medicine, he laughs at how she gags remembering how Renka was the same when he first started teaching her martial arts.

13. When Apachai feels bad for not holding back, Kazue assures him that she will get better at dodging him even if she had to endure a thousand nose bleeds. Apachai however worries she would die from blood loss and have a crooked nose.

14. When Apachai nearly died, Kazue cried and swore she would never be helpless again. Apachai had said he made a deal with the Reaper so he could protect her. Nowadays, she often sleeps with the straw dolls he made for her.

15. When Shigure brings Kazue to one of her sword hunting expeditions, she hoped of doing the right thing. While she has faith in her sword skills, she knew one wrong move would get Kazue killed. Her father had taught her everything he could before begging Akisame to kill him. If Kazue were to die. She would do the same with Miu.

16. When Shigure watches Kazue fight, she is enthralled by the strength the young girl displays. Her drive to be strong enough to protect those dear to her. Shigure remembered how Akisame named her after the Autumn rain. Kazue's name, she found, meant 'first blessing' and 'harmony'. The girl is, in some way, a combination of both.

17. When Tochiumaru tries to steal Kazue's snacks, she simply allows him a nibble or two from her snack bowl. In return, he would jump upon her shoulder and snuggle into her cheek making her laugh with delight as he loves to hear her laugh as much as everyone else in Ryozanpaku.

18. When Tochiumaru tries to steal Kazue's important pin. She lifts an eyebrow, catches him, and tickles him until he lets go. It becomes a game when Tochiumaru's escapes from her grasps become more elaborate.

19. When Miu was abducted by Junazard. Elder was furious at how the Pencak Silat Master used Kazue as bait. Kazue was like another granddaughter to him, and like Miu, could not bear to see her hurt. Despite not having any talent in martial arts, he could tell from the very beginning that Kazue had courage that rivals the raging fire.

20. When Miu makes their daily lunch bento, she is pleased when Kazue comments how it was like her mother's cooking. Cooking becomes more fun when Kazue helps to make them. There were times when Miu wonders whether having Kazue around was similar to that of having a sister. This friendship is one she hopes would last forever.


End file.
